Stress Relief
by InnocentShadow
Summary: Azazer is being even more mean than usual. Whatever could be the matter? Belzeber intends to find out, but he ends up finding something else out. What is it? ...I don't know. LEMON YAOI AxB DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ


**_Innocent: Hello again~!_**

**_Shadow: 'Sup_**

**_Innocent: Welcome to our second story! Hopefully you'll like this one_**

**_Shadow: I LIKE IT! Does that count for anything?_**

**_Innocent: Well, of course! After all, you were the one who inspired me and gave most of the ideas!_**

**_Shadow: YAY~! Now you. Yeah you. The one reading this. ENJOY~_**

**_InnocentShadow: We do not own Star Ocean or any of it's characters. But we do claim this story_**

**Begin Stress Relief:**

Azazer is an ass. End of discussion. But lately, he had been acting even more like an ass. Slowly but surely, his attitude had gotten increasingly worse. It all started a week ago. He began glaring at people for no reason and barging into offices, searching around for something, then slamming his way back out. Then he began to yell at everyone. Someone would sneeze, and he would be all over them, saying they were breaking his concentration. Another person would drop a _pin_ and he would yell. Even if they were several floors apart. But what really started to worry people, was when Azazer stormed out of Luther's office, flipping the Creator the bird as he stalked away.

Yeah. Something was wrong.

So it came as no surprise when Azazer's trainees were terrified of him even before he slammed into the room. The men faced the tall, skinny man with great trepidation, taking in his disheveled appearance as they shifted nervously on their feet. He glared darkly at them before barking orders, watching as the men immediately listened. Even as they followed the orders, he continued to yell, telling them they were doing it wrong, insulting them, and no one had the courage to speak up.

After all, the man had flipped the Owner off…AND SURVIVED!

Meanwhile, Belzeber was walking through the Company, bored out of his mind. He had been cooped up in his office doing God knows what for the past week and hadn't had the chance to talk with his fellow co-workers. But everyone seemed to be hiding for no apparent reason and he had nothing to do. The hallways he walked were empty and silent, which scared him more than it should. Maybe it was the caffeine? Yeah, it was the caffeine.

"DAMMIT!! CAN'T YOU DO _ANYTHING_ RIGHT?!"

Belzeber perked up at the sound of the familiar voice and instantly turned toward it. Unfortunately, he ran right into a wall and got a nosebleed. He backed away from the wall, laughing sheepishly and holding his nose.

"Well…_That_ didn't work…" The blonde said to himself, taking a few steps to the right before walking forward, this time into the corridor he had been aiming for. His nose stopped bleeding and he wiped his hands and face off with a handkerchief, following the sound of Azazer's angry voice. As he got closer, the smile on his face faded. Something wasn't right. His pace slowed as he neared the source of Azazer's voice, until he had stopped completely a few paces away from the open door.

"YOU IMBECILE!" Came the next cry, which sounded more like a shriek, startling him out of his skin, before there was the sound of skin hitting skin. Hard. And loud. Belzeber peeked around the doorway and stifled his startled cry with a hand. Azazer was striking the trainees, who were cowering before him in terror. The blows were getting harder the more he hit and several of the men were clutching their heads or their stomachs, some doubled over in pain. The dark haired man turned to the last of the trainees, a man who looked younger than the others and was obviously terrified. He raised his fist.

"A-Azazer?!" Belzeber finally cried, stepping forward so the occupants of the room could see him. Azazer froze in mid-strike, scaring the shit out of the man he was about to hit. He turned around slowly, so slow in fact that it made sweat break out on the blond's forehead. Once the dark haired man was facing him, Belzeber let out a gasp, staring at the man's appearance.

Azazer's hair was mussed and probably hadn't seen a brush in a week. There were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes and his clothes were wrinkled. His skin was pasty, as if he were sick. His voice was raspy and sounded rough when he spat out, "WHAT?!"

Belzeber cringed slightly, still staring at the man. Finally, he got the courage to stagger forward, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "A-are you…okay?"

"DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?!"

"NO!" Belzeber stopped in front of the dark haired man, inspecting him from up close. "When was the last time you slept?"

Azazer blinked and hesitated, obviously distracted from his earlier rage. The trainees took that moment to escape unnoticed by either man, throwing grateful looks at the blond's back. Belzeber frowned, his scare from his co-worker's appearance over. He crossed his arms over his thin chest.

"I take it it's been a while." He shook his head slightly. "Was it nightmares?"

Azazer scoffed and glared at him. "No."

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

"NO."

"Have you had too much caffeine?"

"…No."

"I have!" Belzeber laughed slightly. "Are your neighbors keeping you up?"

"No."

"…A…lover?"

"No."

"Is that why you were hitting those men?"

"Yes."

"Did you try counting sheep?"

"Yes." The reply came through gritted teeth, as if Azazer wanted to throw nuclear bombs at the effing sheep.

"Have you tried sleeping pills?"

"Yes."

"They didn't work."

"Obviously."

"Okaay…um…Meditation?"

"Yes."

"Warm milk?"

Azazer grimaced. "Yes."

"Have you told the Creator?"

"Yes."

"Want to try sleeping at my house?"

"Yes." Azazer paused and blinked. "Wait-" But it was too late.

"Great!" Belzeber gave the other man's shoulder a friendly pat and grinned cheerily. "See you at six then!" And with that, the blond skipped off, humming happily as he began to plan. Azazer scowled darkly at him before turning back to where he _thought_ his trainees were, only to find them missing.

Belzeber paused in his tracks, hearing a loud, frustrated scream coming from somewhere behind him. He turned slightly, then shrugged and continued on his way, smiling widely.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!SHADOWISCOOL!

Azazer stared glumly at the door before him, which he had already knocked on. He had no idea _why_ he actually came here. But here he was! He jerked back when the door opened suddenly, revealing a scowling Belzeber. The look was ruined because…well…the blond just couldn't scowl. It actually looked cute. Azazer jerked out of his thoughts and gave the blond a glare as if it were his fault. Which it was!

"You're late."

"So?"

"I said six."

"So?"

"It's seven thirty."

"So?"

"…"

"…"

"Just come inside already!"

Azazer fought back a smirk, but failed miserably as he stepped through the door. The smirk turned into a scowl again when he was suddenly pushed through the house and into a room he quickly identified as a large bathroom.

"First things first!" Belzeber chirped happily. "_You_ are taking a shower!"

"What?!" Azazer growled as he whipped around, only to find the blond gone and the door closed. He tried to open the door, which was locked. Who would put a lock on the outside of a _bathroom door_?! The dark haired man let out a frustrated growl and punched the wall.

"Now, now, Azazer!" Belzeber called from the other side of the door. "It's only a _shower_!"

"Screw you!" The dark haired man called back before turning back to the bathroom. Okay, so maybe a shower didn't sound _too_ bad… Sighing in frustration, he stripped off his wrinkled clothes and threw them onto one of the pristine counters before walking over to the shower. For a moment, all the knobs confused him before he found the right one and the water cascaded down like freezing rain. He hissed and quickly turned the knob to the left, feeling satisfied when the water warmed up. He stepped inside, sighing in relief as the water hit him and relaxed muscles he hadn't even _known _could tense up.

An hour and a half later, when the water finally started to go cold, Azazer stepped out of the shower, grabbed a couple towels to dry himself off, and sat on the edge of the giant bathtub. He felt a little better, though he was still a little sore about being _locked_ in the _bathroom_. Once he was dried to his liking, he stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist, then walked over to where he had left his clothes, only to find that they were gone and had been replaced with a large, clean T-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. His eye twitched as he picked them up, guessing that these were supposed to be his pajamas. He glared at the closed door before he gave up and put the clothes on. The shirt was large and hung off his lean frame, completely covering the boxers.

"Azazer? You done?" Belzeber asked through the door, his voice slightly muffled.

"Yes." Azazer grunted, running a towel over his hair once more as the door opened. Belzeber almost laughed as the other man's hair stood up on end, but managed to turn it into a slight cough as he pulled out a brush. He held it out to his guest , who only stared at it as if it might bite him.

"Oh, come on!" The blond sighed, striding over to Azazer and pulling him out of the room. Azazer protested as he was pushed into a chair, but Belzeber ignored him in favor of running the brush through the dark, damp strands of hair. Thanks to the shower, there wasn't a lot of knots left, so it didn't take long. Azazer grumbled and growled, but secretly enjoyed the feeling of the brush lightly scraping his scalp. He nearly pouted in disappointment when the brush was put away, but caught himself in time.

"There." Belzeber grinned, putting his hands on his hips. Azazer turned around slightly in his seat, intending to give the blond a glare, but found himself staring at him instead. Belzeber, like himself, was wearing an over large shirt that looked even bigger on the shorter male. What caused the dark haired man to space out was a single thought: _Was Belzeber wearing boxers too…?_ Because it certainly didn't look like it. It was possible that he was, but for some reason, he didn't think so. That one question caught and held his attention like water did a dehydrated man. Or a shiny object did a kid with ADD.

"Helloooooo?" Belzeber leaned forward, peering into Azazer's eyes as he frowned. Azazer blinked several times as if coming out of a trance. "Are you with me?"

"Maybe." The dark haired man replied distractedly. He was thinking only one thing: _I MUST FIND OUT!_

"Okaaay then…" The blond shrugged and stood back up all the way. "Are you hungry? I've got pizza."

"Sure." Azazer replied without thinking, still fixated on his question. He blinked in surprise when a hand was thrust in his vision. His eyes followed the arm up to Belzeber's face, who raised an eyebrow and wiggled his fingers. He blinked again and raised his hand slowly. The blond grew impatient and simply grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room, down a few corridors, and into an exquisite dining room where a tray of pizza awaited them. Azazer scowled at being dragged again, but sat down without complaint. Belzeber bounced into his seat, disappointing Azazer when his shirt didn't flip up to answer the question that still burned in his head and consumed his thought processes. His shoulders slumped slightly and he started to pick at his food while Belzeber inhaled his own.

"Hey."

Azazer was jerked out of his thoughts by the blond's voice. He looked over at him, noting the smear of pizza sauce on the corner of his mouth. "What?"

"Why haven't you been able to sleep?"

The dark haired man looked back down, choosing to ignore him.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

Belzeber pouted. "Why not?!"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"It's none of your business."

"So you _do_ know why you can't sleep!"

"I never said I didn't."

That earned him another pout. "Your mean."

Azazer sighed and pushed his plate away from him, not hungry. Belzeber noticed this, and stood up so abruptly it nearly startled his guest out of his chair. The blond grabbed him, again, and dragged him out of the room, _again_, and into a bedroom that contained a huge, comfy canopy bed that was heaped with pillows.

"Why don't you go to bed early?"

"Hm." Azazer eyed the many pillows, frowning. He approached the bed and began to sift through them, throwing them to the floor. Belzeber walked over to him, dodging the flying pillows to sit on the bed next to where the other man stood. When all of the pillows were on the floor except for two at the head of the bed, Azazer straightened up and frowned.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep."

"Not with all the pillows on the floor." Belzeber replied, eyeing the pile with confusion. The dark haired man sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair before collapsing onto the bed. Belzeber jumped back up, watching as his guest moved so he was laying properly on the bed. He swallowed, his heart racing slightly as he noticed Azazer's bloodshot gaze on him.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then!" The blond laughed slightly, feeling suddenly nervous in the dark haired man's presence. "Sweet dreams!"

He turned to leave, but didn't get very far. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and he was pulled backwards onto the bed. He let out a yelp and tried to struggle, but froze when he felt a face press against his neck. Azazer took a deep breath and let it out, his muscles relaxing as he did.

"Much better." He sighed quietly, holding his 'pillow' closer. Belzeber blinked several times, trying to understand the situation he was in.

"Uhm, Azazer…?"

"Hmmm?"

"Wh-why are you holding me?"

Azazer sighed again, already half asleep. "Cause."

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, Belzeber still frozen stiff as Azazer snuggled closer to him.

"Azazer?"

"What?"

"Ca-can I at least turn the lights off?"

"No."

"But-"

"Shut up. Pillows shouldn't talk."

"I'm not a pillow!" Belzeber whined, starting to wiggle again. Azazer, awake again and annoyed, held him tighter and trapped the blond's legs under one of his own. "Azazer!!"

The dark haired man ignored him, trying to fall asleep. But his 'pillow' kept complaining, so he let his mind wander until 'it' gave up. As he did, he remembered his question from earlier. _Was_ Belzeber wearing boxers under that overlarge shirt of his? A smirk grew on his face and he glanced down at the red faced man he had pinned against him. Now was the time to find out, wasn't it?

"Hey, Bel-ze-ber…?" The dark haired man asked as one of his hands snuck down.

"Wh-what?"

"Are you wearing boxers?" Belzeber shivered at the question and at the warm breath that swept across his neck. Without waiting for an answer, Azazer pulled up the hem of the blond's shirt, smirking at what he found. Guess what? NO BOXERS!

"Well, well, well…"

Belzeber squeaked and tried to push his shirt down to cover his privates, but his arms were pinned against his chest. He bit his lip and kept struggling even though he knew it was pointless. Azazer, being stronger than the smaller man, simply yawned at his attempts and rested his face against the blushing blond's neck. His hand, unbeknownst to him, was idly stroking Belzeber's thighs, just under the flaccid member. The blond began struggling for another reason as sparks of pleasure ran up his spine from the light touches.

"A-A-Azazer…" Belzeber whispered, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Hmmm…what?"

"C-could you…st-stop thAHt!" The blond gasped out. Azazer blinked his eyes open and lifted his head to look at his hand. It stilled as soon as he realized what it was doing. The dark haired man lifted the offending hand and scowled at it, blaming it for disturbing his peace. He mumbled an apology and placed his hand back down in a less sensitive spot- or so he thought.

Belzeber sucked in a breath when the newly positioned hand began to brush against his stomach just below his bellybutton. The blond's eyes closed and he shifted around, trying to escape the light caresses. Azazer gave a small growl, wondering what was making his 'pillow' squirm _now_? Said 'pillow' whimpered quietly as the light touch began to arouse him. Azazer didn't hear him as he rested his head back down. Belzeber bit his lip, trying not to attract the other's attention, but…but…It felt _so_ good and the skin on his stomach was _so_ sensitive…

Azazer was drifting off again when a noise startled him back awake. Again. He scowled, wide awake, and waited for the sound again so he could kill whatever made it and go back to sleep with his 'pillow'. The blond was shifting around again, but that didn't bother him. He was basically used to it. While he waited, his hand pressed a little more against Belzeber's stomach.

When the sound came again, he didn't just hear it. He felt it. Eyebrows raised, he lifted his head again to look at Belzeber. The blond's cheeks were flushed and he had his eyes squeezed shut. Azazer's gaze traveled down, resting on his hand, which was still stroking the warm skin beneath it. He stilled his hand much to his 'pillow's relief and looked farther, until he saw the blond's half-hard erection. His eyes widened and he glanced back at his hand, then Belzeber's face. He put two and two together and let out a snort, unable to keep it in. His hand- the one that had been unknowingly teasing the other man- flew to his mouth to muffle anymore sounds he made. Belzeber's eyes flew open, and he glanced over at the dark haired man.

"Wh-what?" He asked, trying- and failing miserably- to move his arms so he could cover himself.

"I…uh…um…" Azazer fumbled for words, but none came. Instead he felt his own body start to respond to the sight of the blond's arousal. He frowned, irritated that he kept getting woken up by his 'pillow'. He'd never get to sleep now!

Wait. Azazer blinked in surprise at his thoughts. Never get sleep? Yeah right! His frown slid into a smirk, which worried Belzeber. The dark haired man looked down at him, his smirk widening as his thoughts continued. If he tired them _both_ out, then they'd be able to sleep just fine. His body seemed to like that idea as all blood rushed south.

"What are you thinking…?" Belzeber asked, shifting a little and causing his companion to focus his attention back on him. "Azazer…?"

"Hm…? Oh, nothing really. Just thinking of ways to help _both_ of us sleep."

And with that, Belzeber found himself on his back with a grinning Azazer above him, straddling his hips. He gulped and stared up at him, nervous. The other man gave him a predatory grin.

"Wh-what kind of ways?" The blond asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Azazer leaned down until he could whisper into his ear. "Oh, you know…" He nibbled on the earlobe, earning a startled gasp and a lifting of hips from the man beneath him. He groaned and thrust his hips down, liking the friction it provided. His hands slid down the blond's clothed chest until they reached the hem of the overlarge shirt, where they traveled back up, bringing the shirt with them. Belzeber whimpered as the hands brushed over his nipples, which were already hard as pebbles and _very_ sensitive. Azazer noticed this, and quickly took advantage of it as he pulled the shirt off the aroused man. Said man's back arched when he felt a moist heat envelope one of his nipples and he let out a loud cry when teeth scraped over it. They were _really_ sensitive, but Azazer didn't seem to notice as he switched to the other side, his hands traveling back down to tease the skin just under the blond's bellybutton.

Belzeber cried out, close to tears. His most sensitive places were being teased mercilessly and he knew he wasn't going to last long. He already felt like he was going to explode and the feeling only got worse when Azazer started rocking their hips together, creating friction on his already leaking member. The blond cried out loudly again, reaching up to grab the other man's shoulders as the rough cloth of Azazer's boxers rubbed against his dick, nearly sending him over the edge. The dark haired man seemed to be ignoring him as he moved his mouth from the man's chest to his neck. Belzeber felt relieved for a moment until Azazer found and teased yet _another_ sensitive spot he didn't even know he had. Teeth scraped against the spot, sending white hot pleasure racing down his spine and making him cry out. He was going to cum and they hadn't even really done anything!

"W-wait! Pl-AH! Please!" Belzeber moaned, trying to push the horny, sleep-deprived man away slightly. Azazer growled and pulled away from the mark he had been making to stare at the blond's flushed face, his hands still stroking the taut stomach idly. The other man lay there panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Y-you're…gonna make me…uhn…" Belzeber whined, struggling slightly to escape the stroking hands. Azazer sat back, taking in his aroused appearance. He chuckled lightly.

"Not gonna last, are you?"

The blond blushed. "Th-that's not my fault! You're the o-one teasing a-all my sensitive s-spots!"

"Well, this won't be any fun if you cum too soon…" Azazer sighed, his hungry gaze turning thoughtful. Belzeber stuck his tongue out at him, squeaking when the other man leaned down and captured it. They kissed, their tongues battling to invade each other's mouth. During the heated kiss, Azazer's hips slipped and his clothed erection rubbed against his partner's straining cock, making both of them moan loudly. Belzeber was once again close to tears and he broke the kiss to throw his head back, panting heavily. The dark haired man frowned slightly and carefully rolled off of the blond to stand up. Belzeber watched him through half lidded eyes as the other man stripped. Azazer turned back to the bed and smirked, before climbing onto the bed.

Belzeber found himself being flipped over, and blinked in surprise when he found himself sitting on the smirking man's stomach. He was about to question Azazer's motives when said man pulled him forward. The blond's hands flew forward to grip the headboard of the bed as the dark haired man teasingly blew cool air onto his weeping member. His mouth opened in surprise and he gasped, feeling hands gripping his ass as he was pulled forward some more.

"Why don't we take care of this first?" Azazer said, sliding one hand from the blond's ass to lightly grasp the leaking penis in front of him. Belzeber's eyes grew wide as he watched the dark haired man slip the tip into his smirking mouth. Azazer snaked his tongue out, teasing the slit in the mushroom-shaped head, before sliding more of the hard organ into his mouth. The blond groaned loudly and slammed his head forward into the wood of the headboard, his eyes shut tight and his hips bucking slightly. Azazer choked slightly and gripped the wiggling hips with two hands. He considered teasing the man some more, but the look on his flushed face made him moan and push the rest of the weeping member into his mouth.

Belzeber's eyes shot open and he cried out, his hips trying to thrust forward on their own. Azazer kept a firm grip on him and swallowed hard, earning himself another loud cry and heavy panting. He repeated the action, swirling his tongue around the hard organ before pulling back. His grip on Belzeber's hips loosened slightly, allowing the blond to thrust himself back into Azazer's awaiting mouth. Both men moaned in approval. The vibrations from the man's moan caused more pleasure for Belzeber, and he moaned again, his hips moving on their own. Azazer noticed and started humming, sucking hard whenever he felt the cock in his mouth. The blond bucked faster into the warmth, head thrown back as he panted and moaned. He was so close and one of those hands had slipped a little lower to caress the skin on his thighs…

Belzeber cried out when he felt a finger being dragged between his butt cheeks and bucked harder, whimpering when the finger came to a stop at his entrance. It stayed there for a moment, before it was suddenly buried inside of him just as the dark haired man gave a particularly hard suck. That was enough to send the blond over the edge. He turned his head and bit into his outstretched arm to muffle his cry of completion as his seed was shot down Azazer's throat. Azazer swallowed and pulled him back, the spent cock slipping from his mouth. He grinned up at the blushing man before slipping a second finger inside of him.

"We're not done." Azazer stated lustfully as the blond jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion. Discomfort was clear on the other man's face. Belzeber whimpered quietly as those two fingers dug deeper into him, scissoring and stretching. It burned, enough to make tears form in the corner of his eyes. He pressed his face against the headboard again, trying to distract himself with the cool wood against his heated forehead.

Azazer sighed and shifted their positions without removing his fingers. The blond squeaked slightly when he felt himself being tugged down gently to rest against the dark haired man, who began to lavish kisses against his neck. Belzeber dropped his hands from where they gripped the headboard to his partner's shoulders, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. Azazer smirked once he got comfortable and began to attack the spot on Belzeber's neck, which he had discovered before was _very_ sensitive. Once the blond was moaning loudly in his ear, he inserted the third finger. The moans turned to whimpers until his searching fingers touched something deep within the other man.

"O-oh, god!" Belzeber gasped loudly, his head burying itself into the crook of Azazer's neck while his hips bucked downwards on the invading fingers. The dark haired man grinned and began attacking that spot with his fingers, feeling the blond's newly formed arousal pressing into his stomach. He thrust his fingers in and out, stretching the man as much as he could, feeling his own cock throb impatiently from between his legs.

"Mmm…You ready, Bel-ze-ber?" Azazer asked, his voice husky. Belzeber shivered and thrust his hips down in answer, making the fingers slam into his prostrate and also rubbing against the dark haired man's arousal. Azazer groaned and removed his fingers, flipping the over so he loomed over the panting blond. Said blond moaned slightly and looked up at the predatory gleam in his partner's eyes, panting uncontrollably. His knees were gently separated so the dark haired man could settle between them. Belzeber looked away as Azazer leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. The dark haired man smirked, taking a hold of his own erection and stroking it lightly as he guided it to the blond's stretched entrance.

A shiver ran down Belzeber's spine when he felt the head brush against him teasingly. He turned his head to glance up at the other man just as Azazer gently pushed inside. The blond cried out, his back arching as he threw his arms around the dark haired man's neck. Azazer continued to push inside as he leaned down to tease the sensitive spot on his partner's neck to distract him. It worked somewhat, making the blond sigh and relax his muscles enough for Azazer to push in all the way. Belzeber hissed and tossed his head, his senses being overpowered by the burning pain. His was grateful when his partner held still for him to adjust. Slowly, much too slowly for Azazer's liking, the burning faded to a feeling of being filled. Belzeber made a face, wondering what was so great about it, when Azazer got too impatient and pulled out part way, then thrust back in.

Belzeber squeaked and tightened his arms around the other man's neck as the action was repeated, sending a spark down his spine. He unintentionally clenched around the shaft inside him, causing Azazer to groan and thrust inside harder than before. The blond cried out, thrusting his hips down to meet the other man. Azazer grinned to himself and quickened his pace, angling the thrusts until he had Belzeber screaming in pleasure as his prostrate was targeted.

Deciding he was becoming too loud, Belzeber crushed his lips against Azazer's, pushing his tongue into the willing mouth. Their tongues battled furiously, though the battle was broken every know and then whenever the blond let out a particularly loud moan. Azazer's hands began to caress his skin everywhere, particularly on his sensitive spots, while his pace remained hard and steady.

The blond began to wiggle around, the pleasure becoming enough and yet not enough. He broke their prolonged kiss, panting desperately, to demand a faster pace. Azazer rose an eyebrow, but chose not to comment. Instead, he thrust faster, turning his attention back to the purpling mark on Belzeber's neck. His hands began to stroke the skin just below the blond's straining member, making the blond cry out and throw his head back. Azazer groaned loudly, feeling the other man clench around him again.

"Y-you're so _tight_…" He moaned, biting down on Belzeber's neck and thrusting into him even harder.

"Mmmnn!" Was the blond's only reply. He let out a long whining sigh when he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. It almost seemed like Azazer could go on forever, until Belzeber experimentally squeezed his muscles. The dark man let out a startled moan and his thrusting became erratic and harder than before. The blond reached down to grab a hold of his own member, stroking it roughly. Azazer noticed this and let out a growl, smacking his hand away and replacing it with one of his own. He thrust in harder, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, especially if his blond kept clenching around him. Which Belzeber did, feeling his orgasm coming on too fast.

"A-Az-azer-!" The blond cried out as it hit him. It was intense, the most intense orgasm he had ever had. His seed shot out and coated both of their stomachs and Azazer's hand. His muscle contracted and squeezed around the dark haired man's cock, startling the man into cumming. Azazer let out a loud moan as he emptied his own seed inside his partner, making Belzeber give a sleepy moan.

Azazer collapsed on top of him, exhausted. Once he had caught his breath, the dark haired man kissed him deeply and pulled out of him. Belzeber giggled slightly at the strange feeling and kissed him back. They lay together, both too exhausted to move or to try and get under the covers. The blond finally got enough energy to turn over and cuddle closer to his partner.

"Can I turn the lights off _now_?" Belzeber asked sleepily. Azazer groaned but didn't say anything. Grinning mischievously, the blond raised his hands and clapped them together twice. The lights blinked out. Azazer chuckled and shook his head slightly, wrapping his arms around his blond. They were silent for a few moments until Belzeber broke it.

"Will you tell me _now_ why you couldn't sleep?"

"Will you shut up and go to sleep if I told you?"

"Yes."

Azazer groaned quietly and sighed. "I lost my pillow."

"What?" Belzeber asked, startled. He lifted his head to stare at the dark haired man.

"I usually sleep while hugging a pillow. I can't find it."

"…Did you look under your bed?"

"…No."

"You're an idiot." Belzeber sighed, giving his nose a kiss before settling back down and cuddling with his idiot. They both fell asleep a few minutes later.

The next day, Azazer looked under his bed and found his lost pillow.

**End Stress Relief**

**Innocent: So? What did you think?**

**Shadow: I don't think.**

**Innocent: ...I wasn't talking to you.**

**Shadow: I SLEEP WHILE HUGGING A PILLOW!**

**Innocent: Well, don't beat me up if you lose it, 'kay?**

**Shadow: ...We'll see about that.**

**Innocent: Oh dear...-hides- Please read and review!**

**Shadow: They already read it!**

**Innocent: ...Shut up**

**Shadow: NO! Bye then!**

**Innocent: -all alone- ...Huh?**


End file.
